galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Fabiras
Alien Fabiras appeared in 1998 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Alien Fabiras (ファビラス星人 Fabirasu Seijin) were a pair of aliens that appeared in Ultraman Dyna. One of them temporarily transformed into Devil Fabiras (デビルファビラス Debiru Fabirasu). It was a normal day at Super GUTS's base until a saucer was detected. Two Super GUTS members were investigate only to be shocked into unconsciousness by two Alien Fabiras. The Alien Fabiras disguised themselves and infiltrated Super GUTS's base. Upon entering the main control room, the Alien Fabiras revealed their true form and called for Hanejiro, who flew towards them. Both Alien Fabiras explained that Hanejiro was a guardian of sorts to watch over Monsarger in his imprisonment on Planet Meranie and that their home world was destroyed through another one colliding with it. With the Alien Fabiras returning to their saucer, they told the Super GUTS members imprisoned in strange energy cocoons that they were planning to take Earth for themselves. However, Hanejiro freed them from their prisons and showed one of the Alien Fabiras a projection of life at Super GUTS. The Fabiras B said that taking one's happiness is invalid but Fabiras A refused, having been influenced by the magic stone which he picked up from Planet Muzan and eventually turned into Devil Fabiras, forcing the one still normal to drop off the Super GUTS members and move higher into the atmosphere. Devil Fabiras attacked and destroyed the TPC base of Getseco without much effort. Shin went out to fight Devil Fabiras himself and turned into Ultraman Dyna. Neither Dyna nor Devil Fabiras could best each other during the battle, even when the Solgent Ray failed to do much except reflect and slightly burn the alien's chest plate. Once the burn was regenerated, Devil Fabiras released energy tentacles from it to wrap around Dyna. However, Dyna went into Miracle Type and teleported himself out of the tentacles' binding and reappeared behind Devil Fabiras to continue his assault on him only for it to fail. However, Hanejiro quickly showed Dyna Devil Fabiras' magic stone that influenced him. After tearing off a piece of the chest plate and hitting Devil Fabiras in it, Dyna used the Revolium Wave to blast the chestplate into another dimension, forcing him to reduce back into Fabiras. Once Devil Fabiras was reduced back to Alien Fabiras A, the saucer's tractor beam lifted him back in and took off, taking Hanejiro along as it agreed to accompany them once again. After Alien Dehadoh race planned to send Casa Madara, their minion was to guard the Planet Earth for invasion, their actions had been detected by Alien Fabiras and they launched Hanejiro to Earth to warn Super GUTS and Dyna though their actions were somewhat late since it landed on the hands of Alien Mijir instead, though the message would finally be conveyed to them. Powers and Abilities A Normal * Human Disguise: Alien Fabiras A can disguise as a human for infiltration purpouses. * Energy Blast: Alien Fabiras A can fire energy blast from his hand. * Magic Stone: Alien Fabiras A possessed a magic stone that he picked from Planet Muzan. What power it holds remained unknown but if Alien Fabiras A enraged, it will make him grew large into Devil Fabiras. Devil * Fireballs: Devil Fabiras can launch very explosive fire balls from his hands. * Chestplate: Devil Fabiras has a very thick chestplate that can reflect beams as strong as Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray. Any burns it receives will automatically regenerate in seconds. * Energy Tentacles: Devil Fabiras can release tentacles of yellow energy to wrap around enemies. Weakness Devil Fabiras will reduce back to Alien Fabiras if his magic stone removed. B * Human Disguise: Alien Fabiras B can disguise as a human for infiltration purposes. * Energy Blast: Alien Fabiras B can fire energy blast from his hand. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Demons Category:Characters Portrayed by Toshio Miyake Category:Characters Portrayed by Shuichi Sumi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe